


Where were you?

by Clexa_Hollstein



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_Hollstein/pseuds/Clexa_Hollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where clarke and lexa arent together together. .. but yh. . They're together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where were you?

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what to do with this fanfic cause ive got 1 written chapter and one in the writing for the same fic but pre this chapter soooo idk

Clarke has these urges sometimes, random thoughts of doing things with lexa, to lexa. Thoughts that leave her heart racing, a hot pull on her stomach and an ache between her legs. This did not start out as a contemplated thought, and it didn't end how she forced her thoughts to end.

Clarke and Lexa often go to the beach , lexa finds the fossils and their intricate patterns delicate and beautiful, yet strong for lasting this time and pressure. Swimming and sunbathing for them is a mutual love; especially with each others company.  
Clarke was the epitome of grace and right now the water was rippling around Clarke's movements, glistening and reflecting, and even though lexa was floating on the surface while clarke swam she could still see it with her eyes closed  
maybe while she could she would create a completely different situation, like holding Clarke's waist, and kissing clarke's perfect full lips, before slipping her hand up clarkes back and pulling that agitating red string holding Clarke's bikini together that red bikini that lexa couldn't keep her eyes of, then.."Lexa!" Clarke laughed, splashing her while she stood trying to clear the seawater out of her eyes. "Whyyy Clarke?" Lexa whined pulling clarke into a wrestling hug in her attempts to hush Clarke's thrashing. "You were doing it again" Clarke stopped struggling and leant into her shoulder to peer up at lexa who had a puzzled pout looking back at Clarke.   
"making that face, pursing your lips but with calm closed eyes, where'd you go?"   
Clarke asked returning the pout with intensified puppy dog eyes. "Clarke!" Lexa laughed shoving and spraying the girl a little, “im right here!" Lexa smiled laughing. 

And looking into lexa's bright green eyes, reflecting the waters sun, clarke forgot about Lexa's lack of answer and gave her the best competitive smirk she could, splashing lexa before swimming to the waters edge. 

Lexa sauntered after her pulling her arms through the water and pushing herself onto the wall next to clarke scooting closer as clarke did the same.   
Leaning into her collar again, twisting one of Lexa's unruly curls around her finger as she humed to the silence..

. in another world clarke liked to imagine that maybe they would be together.

"What are you thinking about clarke?" Lexa whispered into the peaceful silence... "nothing much" Clarke smiled and stood taking lexas hand pulling lexa up onto the beeches concrete slab "lets jump in!" 

Clarke smiled ecstatically laughing at the look of dread that washed over lexas face. "Come on its not that cold!" ...."i already have goosebumps!" Lexa replied in terror as if her soul had left her. "Okay okay we can go down the steps" .."its the same coldness!" Clarke pushed through the water turning towards lexa, the look of fear on lexas face made her heart pull "are you okay?" .. "yeah" lexa huffed through a laugh "its just so cold". .."Okay grab our bags ill be out in a sec" 

Lexa moved playing some chill music laying onto the sun heated concrete and closing her eyes. And time passed as she thought. Clarke Clarke Clarke

 

"You're doing it again" clarke whispered laying on her side curling next to lexa. The hum of acknowledgment choking to a halt when lexa tenses at Clarke pressing her hand along her toned stomach. But clarke doesn't pull away just pushes muscle before curling closer.   
Lexa stretched pushing an arm under her own head to lean on and the other on clarkes shoulder in which clarke leant on looking up. "Where were you?" She whispered again . And she shut her eyes and listened to the beating of lexas heart opening them only briefly to brush her thumb across the shimmering droplets on lexa's stomach till they slept.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Clarke woke to a foreign sound dragging her back to earth, to begin with clarke felt a little panicked as lexa mumbled,  
clarke thought she had been having a nightmare but her mumbling became more audible and it to Clarke's surprise she became aware they were moans , and this was no nightmare.   
The realisation sent heat all over her body and that knowing ache between her legs, but she bit her lower lip and giggled. Slowly she leant up to lexas ear and took it between her teeth tugging, and oh god she shouldn't be doing this but she was dazed and warm and lexa was so close to her. 

She she smirked adding her tongue she could taste the sea salt stroking under her ear and sucking to which lexa let out a very audible moan and slightly canting her hips , which clarke did not miss under her arm "lexa" she hummed and lexa's eyes shot open, confusion shock and heat washing over her "where were you?" Clarke asked. Quietly smiling to herself. "Clarke"lexa croaked out clearing her throat, "what did you do?" Her eyes still wide staring at the sky before her the shade of Clarke's eyes.  
"that depends" Clarke breathed, her voice huskier than intended "what did I do to you lexa?" And lexas eyes drifted shut again and she strained her neck upward. "Im right here lexa" and she was kissing lexa's neck just below her jaw and lexa was letting out a heavy huff of breath, because they weren't drunk but she didn't quite feel sober and clarke was still pressing light kisses to her neck, and her hand was pressing into her stomach again and the heat was increasing with every sense of her that clarke filled but she was afraid if she opened her eyes it would be one sense to many but she had let out a moan, and now clarke was moving and she had brought her leg over to the other side of lexas waiste and both her hands were on lexa "im right here" Clarke husked and lexa opened her eyes to see Clarke hovering over her pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips. Lexa's parted lips tipped catching Clarke's and she was pushing against Clarke's dragging her tongue against the blondes lower lip, and she wasn't the only one who let out a moan anymore when clarke was moving against her in only her bikini. Lexa slowly sat up while pushing into the kiss and now they were chest to chest, hearts racing and stomachs pressed. "Clarke" Lexa said as a warning not quite sure what difference it would make. "Lexa" Clarke's breath hitched as lexa's knees lifted unexpectedly giving friction she wasn't sure she could take. "We should go...the sun is disappearing" .. "okay"lexa replied none of them doing anything to act on their words but lexas hands wandered ghostly up clarkes back and this might have been a good time, but it wasnt the right place so they pulled back. "Remember you're staying for dinner." Clarke said "Its a little too late for that isn't it?" .."its 8. Its never too late to eat" Clarke stood grabbing her bag before lexas hand.   
The fire never leaving either of their eyes until the still of night when clarke whispers "where were you" and clarke doesn't have to forget when lexa replies "im right here" pressing a kiss into clarkes collarbone.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
